Ink-redible discovery
by Inkling Studios REBORN
Summary: Orange, Blue, and Green discover an old arcade, and Green loves it more than she should...


Ink-redible discovery

"Hey I wanna thank you guys for inviting me to this event." Said Green.

"Don't sweat it, we usually do this." Said Orange.

"I remember seeing something that looked destroyed, like some kind of building." Said Blue.

"Hey is that it in the distance?" Said Orange.

Orange had seen a building that had a sign that fell, and had no light coming out of it.

"Actually that is the building. Thanks Orange!" Said Blue.

As they approached the building, it was made clear what the building was. An arcade from MANY years ago.

"Is this what people from 12,000 years ago used to do for entertainment?" Said Green.

"Apparently so." Said Blue.

Inside the old arcade, there was a pinball machine, an air hockey machine, and multiple arcade cabinets. But nothing was plugged in, and there was no electricity inside of the building.

"This place looks interesting, but there's no power. I think we need someone who is good with electricity." Said Orange.

"Turquoise!" Said all three.

"Turquoise is always all about electronics and gadgets, so he probably knows something about this." Said Green.

So they all went back to Flounder Heights and went to Turquoise's apartment.

"Oh hey gals, and Blue." Said Turquoise.

"Hey Turquoise. We need your help with something." Said Blue.

"It has to do with power and electricity." Said Orange.

"Well sure, I can do that, besides, Pink isn't here with Me." Said Turquoise.

So they all went back the old arcade and showed Turquoise the problem.

"Ok, I know what the problem is. Come back in an hour and it should be fixed. And if Pink wants to know where I am, tell her I'm fixing something." Said Turquoise.

After about an hour later, they all came back to the old arcade.

"Alright it's all finished." Said Turquoise.

"Thanks, now we can see what this place is." Said Green.

"Looks like these things take money to use." Said Blue.

"I have about 5000 coins in my wallet." Said Green.

"Why do you have 5000 coins? We normally have 1000!" Said Blue.

"I'm saving up for a Hydra Splatling." Said Green.

"Just give us 1000 coins." Said Blue.

So Green handed them both 1000 coins and they went to go see what is up with this place.

"Ummmm…. Orange, I think we have a problem." Said Blue.

"What is it?" Said Orange.

"The slot for the coin looks smaller than ours." Said Blue.

"It's probably just your mind messing with you." Said Orange.

So Blue, taking Orange's words, decided to put the coin in the slot, and surprisingly it worked! Now Blue could play

"Wonder Boy?" Said Blue, looking at the title of the game.

"I have a game called Street Fighter II, so a name like that isn't that farfetched." Said Orange.

"Ok, fair point." Said Blue.

"Hm…. What should I play?" Said Green.

"I think I should play that weird looking thing." Said Green, heading for the pinball table.

"This seems simple." Said Green, after starting to play.

After about 2 hours later, Green was still playing pinball.

"Hey Green, we're leaving back to our house." Said Blue.

"Ok." Said Green, not paying any attention.

2 Days Passed.

"Hey Turquoise, do you know where Green is?" Asked Pink.

"I don't know. Maybe Blue and Orange know." Said Turquoise.

Turquoise and Pink then walked over to Blue's house.

"Oh hey Turquoise. Hi Pink." Said Blue, greeting Turquoise and Pink.

"Do you have any idea where Green is?" Said Turquoise.

"Well that place you fixed was some sort of game place, and when we left Green was still there." Said Blue.

"And when we went to Green's house, she wasn't there." Said Orange.

"Maybe she's still at the place." Said Pink.

"You're probably right, we should go there." Said Blue.

So they went back to the old arcade and surprise surprise, Green was still there. Playing pinball. For 2 days.

"Oh hey guys." Said Green.

"Green why are you still here? We left 2 days ago!" Said Blue.

"Sorry, this game is just so addicting!" Said Green.

"Well you have to stop playing!" Said Orange.

Orange then dragged Green away from the pinball table, and back to the house.

"ORANGE WHAT THE HECK!" Yelled Green.

"Sorry! I just want you to stop playing before you go crazy." Said Orange.

"And besides, you'd run out of money! What about that Hydra Splatling you were saving up for?" Said Blue.

"I still have money! About 500 coins! And besides, I could get that Hydra Splatling any day!" Said Green.

"I can watch over her to make sure she doesn't stay there for 5 millionty billion years." Said Turquoise.

"That'd be great. I need to go play Turf War." Said Blue.

"Me too." Said Orange.

So Blue and Orange went to go play their Turf War. Meanwhile, Turquoise and Pink were watching over Green to make sure she didn't go the old arcade.

"I'm going crazy. I need my game." Said Green.

"You're not going back to play that game, and even then you don't have that much money." Said Turquoise.

"Ok… HEY WHAT'S THAT?" Said Green, pointing to the corner.

"What?" Said Turquoise and Pink.

Before they could turn their heads back, Green had ran out of the door.

"DANGIT!" Said Turquoise.

Green quickly ran back to the old arcade, but she'd forgotten that Turquoise was really fast, and Turquoise caught Green in about 5 seconds.

"SERIOUSLY! I NEED MY GAME!" Said Green.

"No, you're not playing that game again, we don't want you to disappear again." Said Turquoise.

Turquoise then tied Green to a chair to stop her from running to the arcade.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!" Said Green.

"No, you are, because you're so obsessed with that game." Said Turquoise.

Meanwhile…

"That was a great round! Despite the fact that we lost." Said Blue.

"You're just salty because we beat you." Said Orange.

"Fair point. I wonder how Turquoise is handling Green." Said Blue.

Back at the house…

"GIMME MY GAME!" Yelled Green.

"NO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!" Yelled Turquoise.

"Wait a second, how about we just take out the game from the place and put it in the house?" Said Pink.

"Pink you're a GENIUS!" Said Turquoise.

"I think we need help from Orange and Blue though." Said Pink.

"Hey Turquoise and Pink!" Said Blue.

"We need your help with something." Said Pink.

"What is it?" Said Blue.

"Pink said we should take the machine and put it in here." Said Turquoise.

"Actually that's a good idea." Said Orange.

So the 4 of them went back to the arcade, unplugged the machine, and brought it back to the house.

"Yes! Finally!" Said Green.

"Since you were begging for it, we brought it back here." Said Turquoise.

"Yeah now you can stop bugging us about it." Said Orange.

"Thank you guys!" Said Green.

Now every time Green wanted to play that pinball table, she would come over to Blue's house and play it for about 2 hours.

"I'm really happy you put that thing in here, so she wouldn't stay at that place for about a couple days." Said Orange.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Turquoise's idea." Said Blue.

"Well then we need to say thanks to him!" Said Orange.

So they went over to Turquoise's apartment.

"Oh hey Orange and Blue." Said Turquoise.

"Hey thanks for putting that game in the house." Said Blue.

"Hey no problem." Said Turquoise.

Stay tuned for episode 3…..


End file.
